battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bracelety
|species = Silicone Bracelet |team = BFB: Team Ice Cube! (captain) |place = BFDIA: 61st (18 votes to join) BFB: 62nd (possibly) |allies = *Ice Cube (Idol, One-sided, on Bracelety's side) *Fanny (possibly) *Barf Bag |enemies = *Fries *Clock *Ice Cube (only in The Glistening) |color = BFDI/A: Magenta IDFB and BFB: Cyan |recc = dapoppy42 and hasbro33 |deaths = 3 |first = Reveal Novum |last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (18 votes) BFB: BFB 4 (possibly) |voice = Cary Huang|nicknames = Ringy (by Fries)}} Bracelety is a former recommended character that debuted in Reveal Novum and a contestant (and the team captain of Team Ice Cube!) in Battle for BFDI. Bracelety could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but placed last, due to only receiving 18 votes, which obviously wasn't enough for her to join, leaving her to be flung with the Sender Scoop Thrower to the Locker of Losers, along with all of the other characters who failed to join. Bracelety's IDFB redesign features a sky blue color and more two-dimensional look. Bracelety along with the other TLC prisoners, had a chance to rejoin as of Welcome Back until it was revealed that it was replaced by BFB. Bracelety is referred to by the incorrect name of "Ringy" by Fries. Personality Bracelety is seen as a loud, hyperactive girl who has an extreme (borderline obsessive) love for Ice Cube. She is seen with a weird, oddly high pitched and strained voice. She also has a keen obsession with signs and is most of the time, seen holding one up. She is the assumed team captain of Team Ice Cube!. Appearance Bracelety appears to be a silicone bracelet. Her body is sky blue, and her shading is cyan. Changes BFDI 18 * Bracelety is named "Bracelety". * Bracelety is purple. * Bracelety has a consistent shape. BFDI 19 * Bracelety is now magenta. * Bracelety has a rugged shape. * Bracelety is wearing what appears to be red shoes. * Bracelety is now larger. BFDI 20 * Bracelety is holding a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" * Bracelety is no longer wearing her "shoes". BFDI 21 * Bracelety's sign now reads "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". * Bracelety is magenta, and the inside is purple. * Bracelety has a thicker outline. BFDI 23 * Bracelety's sign now reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" * Bracelety has thinner lines. BFDI 24 * Bracelety has thicker lines. * Bracelety's right eye is longer. BFDIA * Bracelety loses her sign. * Bracelety has thicker lines. * Bracelety has a consistent shape. IDFB * Bracelety is now sky blue. * Bracelety is now more two-dimensional looking. * Bracelety has a more flat shape. * Bracelety is smaller. BFB * Bracelety is named "Ringy" by Fries. * Bracelety's upside down body is used when she's standing up. * Bracelety regains her sign. Coverage Before Bracelety's debut in Reveal Novum, there was a similar looking character called Bracelet in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. In Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared for the first time as a recommended character, using Bracelet's body asset. In Rescission, Bracelety appeared with what appeared to be red shoes, was killed by the Emergency Button when Pencil pressed its button. In Gardening Hero, Bracelety was seen holding a sign saying "GO Ice Cube FTW!!!" As part of the second crowd of gaspers. In The Glistening, Bracelety was one of the recommended characters in the line to vote for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This time, Bracelety held a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". In Hurtful!, Bracelety was seen once again, holding a saying "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" Implying that Bracelety was wanting Ice Cube to win BFDI. Bracelety was once seen again in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 with a similar look as she had in Hurtful!, but with thicker lines and being slightly touched-up, along with her right eye being elongated. Bracelety, along with the other recommended characters were later eaten by the Announcer's bugs which were then destroyed by him. In Return of the Hang Glider, Bracelety along with their other variants were seen in the crowd watching the final Cake at Stake. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Bracelety received 18 votes to compete in BFDIA, which was the lowest out of everyone else. She was seen in the background while Book and Lollipop were arguing about Book's initial disqualification. Bracelety, along with the other non-joining characters were flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Welcome Back, Bracelety makes a cameo in the Tiny Loser Chamber when Coiny mentions that he would like Snowball to get out of the LOL. In this scene, a very small part of her is seen between Eggy, Taco, and Dora. In IDFB, she recieved a new look. Bracelety was able to be voted for to join IDFB in Welcome Back. She rejoined anyway in Battle for BFDI. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Bracelety made her first speaking role in an episode. She was seen when Ice Cube and Liy were playing around with Teardrop's vocal cords. In the scene, she is seen holding a sign and rooting for Ice Cube. Clock says that she is bad for supporting Teardrop's torture. Fanny walks over and says she hates Clock. Clock initially thinks that Fanny said it to Bracelety, and he agrees; only to his dismay that Fanny said it to Clock, and they argue. Fanny says that everyone is hatable, but Bracelety remarks that Ice Cube can't be hated. Fanny says that she can be, and everyone is hatable in her own, and Bracelety says that Fanny's line made her open her eyes. Later, when Teardrop bites Ice Cube's legs and screams, Bracelety says that she is cheering. After Ice Cube is part of the truce with Liy and Clock, Fries says that he's surprised that Icy is good at negotiation. Bracelety cheers for Ice Cube and says her "fan club" is growing. Fries denies this, and refers to Bracelety as "Ringy", and says that followers never win. Bracelety says that she hates Fries. Later that episode, Four prompts the to-be Battle for BFDI contestants if they want to play a game. Bracelety is seen away from the crowd of to-be contestant, and holding a sign saying "GAMES" with hearts (♡) around it, and says that she loves games. When teams are being arranged, she saw Bleh, which in that team, Ice Cube (Bracelety's idol) is a member. Bracelety pleads that she wants Ice Cube to be on her team to "make her dream come true", but Lollipop says that his team already has 8 members. Bracelety becomes incapacitated, and she drops her sign with a look of dismay. Firey Jr. says to Bomby to grab Bracelety to his team while she's still incapacitated, and Bomby grabs Bracelety. When Team Ice Cube! is coming up with a name, Bracelety is seen in the background shouting and holding a sign. Later, the camera focuses on Bracelety as she shouts "TEAM ICE CUBE ALL THE WAY! YAY!", naming her team "Team Ice Cube!". She was later seen during the challenge, helping Barf Bag carry Spongy. Her team won immunity. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Bracelety and the rest of Team Ice Cube! licks a jawbreaker (Gelatin uses Naily as a drill) with the intent of freeing Ice Cube, despite the fact that she was already freed by iance. When it was revealed that Teardrop was inside, she got excited, but then was disappointed afterward, because it wasn't Ice Cube. Barf Bag later says that she won't kill Teardrop, and she runs free. Bracelety is later seen sad, and Barf Bag says that she's sad again. Firey Jr. said that she would get over it. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Bracelety is not seen until shown getting onto her team's—Team Ice Cube!—swing set. Bracelety is then shown once again after all teams except Team Ice Cube! and Bleh have completed the episode's challenge. During Donut's motivational speech, the camera is focused on Bracelety when Donut mentions he sees hope in his team. Once Bleh finishes the challenge before Team Ice Cube!, Bracelety is seen watching in dismay due to the destruction of her swing by Bomby. Bracelety does not speak this entire episode. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Rescission: Is disintegrated by a laser shot by Pencil. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. Relationships Trivia * Bracelety received the fewest votes to join BFDIA, eighteen, which was also the number of one of Bracelety's recommendation episodes. * In Gardening Hero, Bracelety's sign says "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" **Her extreme obsession for Ice Cube started only in Season 4, recently compared to the first, less intense, obsession. * After Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared in every single season 1 episode afterwards excluding Don't Pierce My Flesh. * The sign that Bracelety held in The Glistening may have been responsible for Ice Cube's elimination. ** This could have been changed by jacknjellify, however. * There is another recommended character named Ring that used Bracelety's body when Ring was recommended in Rescission. * Bracelety's voice actor, Cary Huang, said that her voice was the most painful to voice. * Bracelety is the 3rd shortest contestant. Only Firey Jr. and Rocky are shorter. * It is possible that Bracelety is going to be eliminated in BFB 4 due to the fact she has 9276 votes after 12/13,if she's eliminated, she will be the first new contestant to be eliminated. * Also, if Bracelety is eliminated in BFB 4, she will be the BFDI contestant that participated in the least challenges. * She and Dora are the only contestants to not survive their first eliminations. Cultural references * She is similar to Sierra from Total Drama, who obsessed over Cody. Bracelety obsesses over Ice Cube in a very similar way. ** However, Sierra is obsessed with Cody as a love interest, while Bracelety finds Ice Cube as an idol. * A pose that she made in Lick Your Way to Freedom was similar to an image made by Derpyunikitty known as "Crying Bracelety". This was intentional, according to Satomi Hinatsu. Gallery Bracelety .png|Bracelety's debut appearance in Reveal Novum. FirstBracelety.png|Bracelet, a character who looks a lot like Bracelety, possibly an ancestor. TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png|Bracelety's second appearance in episode 19. NewerBracelety.png|Bracelety's voting pose Bracelety BFB Intro.png Bracelety BFB.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Bracelety Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants